Miraculous- a miraculous ladybug story
by MiraculousWinxer300
Summary: Umm... good story... read it bye!
1. Chapter 1

It was another night in the city of Paris. Ladybug was out patrolling the streets with Chat Noir, and she felt like something was going to change. "My lady," Chat Noir said as he stared into Ladybug's eyes. "I want to know who you are... behind the mask... please.. I won't tell anyone."

"Chat, no one can know who we are, not even us. Goodnight," Ladybug said as she leaped from building to building until she was home.

The next day Marinette was late, as usual, but not too late. Alya met up with her and they walked to class. "Marinette!" Tikki yelled from Marinette's purse.

"Did your purse just talk?" Alya asked as she looked at the purse.

"What?" Marinette replied sarcastically. "No, mine is one of those Japanese ones that talk."

"Marinette, I've known you long enough to know that you've never had one of those purses. Now what is in there." Alya opened the the purse and found a kwami. "What is that?"

"Do you mean who is that?" Tikki flew out of the purse and stared hard at Alya.

"Omg, it flys." Alya said as her eyes widened.

"Ugh, she flys Alya. SHE FLYS!" Tikki said as she flew next to Marinette. "I am Tikki, Marinette's kwami. My job is to transform Marinette into Miraculous Ladybug when there is danger."

"Wait. Marinette, your Miraculous Ladybug? Why didn't you tell me?" Alya asked as she took her phone out to compare the two.

"Alya, I didn't want to put you in harm's way," Marinette said as she opened her purse to let Tikki fly in. "Now we have to get to class." Marinette started walking to the classroom. The two girls sat in their usual spot behind Adrien.

"Are you gonna tell Chat Noir?" Alya accidentally whispered too loud and Adrien started listening when he heard the name Chat Noir.

"No, I'm not telling him that I'm Miraculous Ladybug, you shouldn't have even figured out," Marinette whispered too loud back. Adrien stopped listening when he heard that Marinette was Miraculous Ladybug.

That night Chat and Ladybug patrolled the streets of Paris together. "Streets are pretty empty tonight for the "City of Love"' Chat Noir said as he gave Ladybug a cocky smile.

"Chat, what do you want?" Ladybug replied with a grin.

Chat stood up and looked down at Marinette, "Please tell me who you are, I've heard so many rumors and I just want to know who the love of my life is."

Ladybug looked down and said, "What if Hawkmoth finds out and takes it out on our families."

"He won't," Chat Noir said. "Our identitys will be between us and only us."

"Ok, fine," Marinette agreed. "But you have to show yours first."

"Okay," Chat smiled. "Plagg, come on out." Chat Noir transformed back into his normal self, Adrien.

Ladybug gasped as she blushed and pointed at Adrien. Her excitement grew so great, it forced Tikki out of her earrings and she transformed into her normal form.

"Marinette?" Adrien questioned. "The rumors are true, my lady..." Adrien lifted Marinette up and kissed her. She was in so much shock, she couldn't react.

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked as he set Marinette back on the ground.

"Best... day ...ever," Marinette said as she hugged Adrien.

"Hehe," Adrien laughed. "I thought so," he said as he hugged the girl back.

"You," Plagg said in an irritated voice as he looked at Tikki.

"Ugh Plagg," Tikki moaned as she grabbed a cookie from Marinette's purse.

"Adrien," Plagg tapped on Adrien's shoulder. "You are dating the keeper of a monster, we can't live with Tikki."

"One, I don't care, and two, who said anything about living together?" Adrien said as he turned his head toward Plagg. "Although I'd like to," Adrien mumbled.

As soon as Marinette got home she called Alya to tell her everything.

"So, you guys are a thing?" Alya said with excitement.

"I guess, he kissed me," Marinette replied.

"Where?"

"On the... mouth."

"Oh, honey boo boo, you got some things to learn, and yes you guys are a thing."

Marinette thought about Adrien, she finally won't have to be a nervous wreck around him.

"Marinette?" Alya called as for Marinette was not talking.

"Oh, sorry Alya. I lost my train of thought."

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"Okay okay, I was,"

"So does he know that you're Ladybug?"

"Well... yeah."

"Marinette, you are supposed to keep that secret,"

Marinette didn't feel like talking anymore, "Alya I gtg, I'll talk to you later."

Marinette turned her phone off and laid across her bed. It got hot in her room so she turned her fan on. She saw a black figure standing on her balcony, she sat up and blinked a few times and it was gone. "Oh well, I might be going nuts," Marinette said as she turned the tv on.

"Boo," Chat Noir said as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahh!," Marinette screamed. She was lucky her parents weren't home. Marinette looked behind her shoulder and found Chat Noir. "Chat, you scared the shit out of me, don't do that."

"Sorry my lady, I just wanted to suprise you," Chat said as he scooted closer to Marinette.

"It's okay my kitty," Marinette whispered before she kissed him. Both of them blushed and looked over at the t.v.

"I found Batman vs Superman if you want to watch that," Tikki said as she pulled out the box that was 3x her size.

"Tikki, I got it," Marinette took the box from Tikki and put the disc in the DVD player.

"You have a good taste in movies," Chat said as he got comfortable on Marinette's bed.

"Adrien you need to let Plagg out before he suffocates," Tikki said as she looked at Adrien's miraculous.

"He isn't going to suffocate, he drowns himself in cheese all of the time, but okay," Chat said as he de-transformed back into his normal form.

"Does anyone have cheese!?" Plagg asked as he escaped the miraculous.

"Here," Tikki said as she magically created some cheese.

"I'm not eating your cheese," Plagg said as he turned away. He was tempted to go back.

The movie started and Marinette and Adrien were already cuddled up together by the first ten minutes.

"Aww, they are so cute," Tikki said as her and Plagg spied on the two.

"Yeah, the only flaw that she has is that she has you," Plagg said with a grin.

"HEY!" Tikki yelled to get attention. "Look who's flirting!"

"I am not flirting," Plagg said as he flew in front of the screen.

"Can you guys move, we are trying to watch the movie," Adrien said as he moved his head around so he could see.

About an hour later Adrien was asleep on Marinette's lap. Marinette laughed and started singing softly, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

Adrien opened one eye and said, "I am not Sheldon."

"I know," Marinette said. "But you are my kitty."


	2. Taken

Adrien sat up and kissed Marinette. It was so long of a kiss, Tikki and Plagg had to push them over to where they were laying down. "Tikki!" Marinette yelled.

"Nailed it," Plagg said as the two kwamis fist bumped like Chat and Ladybug do after they defeat an akuma.

Later on, Alya was facetiming Nino as she entered Marinette's house. Everyone was asleep and Marinette's parents were away on vacation so no one heard Alya's call. "Ok Marinette, I'm coming up," Alya yelled as she went up the stairs and opened the trap door.

Alya knew something was different, Tikki was cuddled up with some random black kwami and there were two large bumps under Marinette's blankets, and one was fairly larger than the other. She decided to pull up one of the blankets. She turned the camera to where Nino could see and then she pulled the blanket up. Alya pulled it up a little and found blonde hair. She figured it was some plushy so she pulled it further and found Adrien's face. Nino yelled, "OH SHIT!" And it caused Adrien to slightly open his eyes and realize that Nino had just yelled through Alya's phone.

Adrien tapped Marinette awake without Alya knowing. Marinette sat up and shoved a pillow in her face.

"Oooo," Nino said. "You guys engaged in coitus."

"What the hell is coitus?" Adrien said as he sat up.

"Sex, that's what it is," Marinette murmured as she sat the pillow at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah they totally got it on," Alya said for she was about to die laughing.

"Did not!" Adrien snapped.

"Yeah right dude, you've had to have had intercourse. You can't just sleep at a girl's house and not do her," Nino said as Alya faced the screen toward Adrien.

"Well, you can and I just did," Adrien said as he cuddled back into the blanket. "Now excuse me I am tired so I am going back to sleep,"

"Yea they had REAL GOOD sexy time," Plagg said as he flew to Alya who was already dead laughing. "There were even animal noises!" Apparently, Plagg is a good liar because Alya and Nino were convinced.

Marinette and Adrien just stared at each other and Marinette said, "What are we going to do?" Alya and Nino were too busy watching Plagg's animal noises to realize that the two were talking. Adrien sat up and whispered a plan.

"Good morning beautiful," Adrien said as he stared into Marinette's eyes.

"Good morning handsome," Marinette replied as she kissed him.

When the kiss came to an end Adrien said, "I'm gonna go wash up." The boy got up and left the room.

Marinette went downstairs to grab her purse and go to McDonald's and grab something to eat. "Adrien, I'm going to get something to eat I'll be right back," Marinette said as she and Tikki left from the shop.

"But she didn't ask me what I wanted?" Adrien said confused.

"Trust me, she already knows," Alya said as she walked by texting Nino.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to follow her," Adrien mumbled as he ran back up to Marinette's room. "Plagg!" Adrien called. Plagg was floating in the air making out with the air. He spotted Plagg and said, "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

"N-n-n-no, bye invisible Tikki!" Plagg said as he got sucked into Adrien's miraculous.

Adrien had a confused look on his face throughout the whole 16 second transformation.

After he transformed he caught up with Marinette and made sure to stay out of sight.

Marinette walked into the restaurant and stood in line. Chat Noir look away for a second and when he looked back Marinette was fighting off guys in dark suits. "Marinette! Noo!" Chat Noir yelled. Marinette glanced over and saw her prince charming.

"CHAT!" Marinette yelled. "Help me." Those were the last words she said before she was knocked out. Chat Noir managed to get her earrings quickly before the guys took her off.


	3. Hawkmoth

"Alya!" Adrien yelled as he ran over to her and Nino. "Marinette was kidnapped, I managed to get her miraculous before they took her."

"Wait, how do u know what a miraculous is?" Alya asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No time for explaining, we have to get her back," Adrien replied as he fiddled around with his ring.

"I have an idea," Alya said. "We can force Tikki here by me putting on the earrings, she can tell us where Marinette is."

"Great," Adrien said as he handed the earrings over to Alya. Alya put the earrings on and Tikki spawned from the earrings.

"Alya! Adrien!" The kwami shouted as she attempted to hug them both. "Marinette is in danger, she has been taken by Hawkmoth!"

"Where is she?" Adrien asked as he took a step forward.

"This is gonna sound crazy but, Marinette is at your house Adrien," Tikki said.

"What? Why would they take her-.."Adrien said as he figured out why. "It's because... my father is..."

" Yes...I'm sorry for you to hear that Adrien," Tikki said as she looked down in a sad way. "But we don't have much time, Alya I know how you can get in your Lady Wifi form without being evil, just shout the words "Lady Wifi Transform!" and be sure to take out the earrings."

"Awesome," Alya said. "Let's go! Adrien you are the only one who knows the way," Alya aid as she guided him through the doorway.

Adrien led the way to his house and sure enough, it was locked. "I need to transform, PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien said as he called Plagg and transformed into Chat Noir.

"I might as well transform too, LADY WIFI, TRANSFORM!" Alya said as she transformed into Lady Wifi. "Oh, this is awesome!"

"Come on guys follow me, CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir used his special power to destroy the lock.

"Good idea Chat Noir, but now you only have 5 minutes," Tikki said in worry.

"Well, I guess the kitchen will be our first stop," Chat Noir said as he walked through the entrance.

"Chat Noir, Lady Wifi? What are you guys doing here?" 's assistant questioned.

"Pause!" Lady Wifi said as she used her phone to freeze the assistant.

"Nice work wifi," Chat Noir said as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the cheese and automatically reverted into human form.

"You really think your little miraculous can stop me son?" Hawkmoth said as akumas swarmed Lady Wifi, Adrien, and Nino.

"Father! What have you done with Marinette?" Adrien harshly said as he stepped out of the swarm of akumas.

"Adrien!" A fake version of Marinette yelled.

"Marinette?" Adrien said as he looked around for her but he couldn't find her.

"Adrien, help me!" A whole bunch of fake Marinettes said rapidly. Adrien fell to to his knees and covered his ears. Plagg flew out and sat by Adrien.

"I'm too weak to transform you Adrien," Plagg said as he frowned. "You have to go to that one restricted area upstairs and save Marinette."

"How do you know she's there," Adrien asked.

"Where else could they be," Plagg said as he went for the stairs.

"I guess you're right Plagg," Adrien said as he went to follow Plagg.

Adrien opened the door of the restricted room and entered. There was a huge stain glass window and butterflies swarmed everywhere. He found Marinette tied up in a corner. He ran over to her and crouched by her side, "Marinette, I'm here, now let's get out of here," Adrien said as he pulled the earrings out of his pocket and handed them to Marinette.

Tikki spa and said "if you guys transform together, it will give you more strength."

"Ok Tikki," Marinette said. "Let's go!" "Tikki!" Marinette yelled.

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted.

"Spots On!"

"Claws Out!" The two transformed and Marinette busted out of the ropes.


End file.
